Leccion
by Geco-Agein
Summary: Una pequeña teoría sobre el Final Pacifista. Desde el punto de vista de Chara.


**Esto hay que leerlo con idea lo que pasa en el final pacifistas en Undertel. Ya que no voy a dar detalles de la pela. Sino en qué parte estamos.**

Frisck seguía caminando por el palacio real yo podía sentir cada paso. Cada golpe que le daban. La compacto cada vez que perdonaba a alguien. No lo soportaba, su sonrisa su perseverancia en que todo se podía hacer bien su estúpida idea de que todo iba a salir bien si se esforzaba suficiente. Era un idiota como Asriel.

Pero acá estaba yo. Encerrada en su cuerpo. ¿alguna vez pensaron cómo sería que los controlen? ¿Que alguien más maneja cada movimiento tuyo? Bueno esto es peor. Encima yo siento sus pensamientos. Y déjenme decirles que es un idiota. Es un humano tan patético que nadie le preguntó su nombre…

Fff… pero bueno supongo que debo aceptarlo total esté en verdad es SU cuerpo y no el mío. Yo solo soy una.. invitada.

Ahora estamos devuelta en el palacio de Asgor. Acabamos de ser juzgados por Sana… como si la opinión de un buffon importa. JAJA ese debe ser su único chiste bueno desde que lo conozco.

Pero no perdamos tiempo en esto adelante está el Ray Asgord. Esto nos deja dos finales. O matamos al rey y Frisk es libre o mejor aún que el rey nos adopte. **Entonces me volverá princesa y volveré a vivir en una familia y**.. digo Frisck se volverá príncipe. Yo solo disfrute través de él. Solo es cuestión de convencer a papá de que nos adopte. Esta es como la molécula vez que lo intentamos tenemos que lograrlo.

Finalmente estamos ante el rey. Nos habla de que no quiere bla bla bla. **Vamos pela te vencer** … digo te venceremos. !

Guau. Asgord desenvainó su lanza y antes que pueda hacer algo mamá Toriel lo mandó a volar.. puntos para mamá por ese excelente golpe. Entonces se pusieron hablar de cosas estúpidas y llegaron todos los que Frisck perdono. Esto es tan estúpido, tan infantil, tan tierno. Que bien se siente. Bueno puede que Frisck tenga razón perdonar vale la pena!

 **No. Por el chocolate.** Mierda nos distraídos con esa estupidez y Flowy atacó por atrás a todos los mató. Me retracto. Frisck es un idiota. ¿por que tener piedad de la planta homicida? Los mato a todos. Soporte la cita de Papryus. Cocinar con Undain. A alphis... a toda alphis… nerd estúpida. La comida sin chocolate de Muffet. El show de Megatone.. todo eso en vano por esa maldita Flor. Ahora están todos muertos. **Muertos... Jeje** no importa. Lo mataremos. Volveremos. Tiempo atrás y lo volveremos a matar. Y después lo haremos todos de nuevo entonces tendremos todos esos amigos y volveremos a tener esas sensaciones tan lindo. Vamos Frisck.

Guau resulta que la planta es el imbécil de Asriel. No solo eso. El muy tonto puede a darse cuenta que estoy acá adentro. Para el que no saben quien es Asriel, resumen rá mi hermano, yo me suicide para que tenga mi alma él vaya a obtener otras 6 almas humanos y con ese poder liberar los monstruos sean libres. Pero noooo el idiota solo logro que lo maten. **Yo le di mi alma** y el muy tonto no pudo terminar su parte.

Bueno… hermanito… ahora no voy a confiar en ti. **Te voy a matar y voy a reclamar todo para mí** … digo para Frisck. Si, si para Frisck.

Hubo una larga pelea pero al final quitando todas las almas que se había robado. Se sentía tan bien cada vez que volvíamos a salvar a un amigo. De haber sabido que los amigos eran tan buenos me hubiera conseguido algunos en vida. Pero cuando estábamos apunto de ganar todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté y todo seguía negro. Bueno será cosa de esperar que Friks se despierte y nos sale de acá.

.

.

.

¿frisk?

.

.

.

DESPIERTA IDIOTA

.

.

.

Vamos suele mueve tu mano y… HAAA.. mi manos se movió. ¿la moví yo? Veamos… SI la moví yo. Soy yo de nuevo.

Tire lo que tenía encima era una especie de ataúd. Estaba en un ataúd. ¿qué hacía en un ataúd? Mire mi cuerpo. Estaba lleno de vendas… mm claro tiene sentido estaba muerta. Me quite las vendas y las tiré en el Ataúd luego volví a tapar y me fui corriendo.

Si ahora soy yo. Ahora puede tener mis propias amigos. No más frisk. Solo debo ir y… y… ¿y que? Yo no sé hacer amigos. Deje de correr empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en un campo de bellas flores amarillas. Eran mis favoritas. Me tire en ellas y me dormí.

 **Para mi Chara está con nosotros en todos los finales.**


End file.
